In recent times, the Internet may be easily used by anyone due to a drastic development and propagation of Internet technology.
Accordingly, a number of Internet users is rapidly increasing, and methods for connecting to the Internet and usage patterns of the Internet have become complex and diversified.
In addition, a broadband network for providing the Internet is complicated, and an Internet usage pattern is also diversified. Thus, a professional traffic analysis system is required to manage and operate a traffic network as an amount of traffic usage significantly increases due to the rapid increase and the drastic propagation of Internet users.
Here, the traffic analysis system refers to a system for analyzing a statistical amount of traffic, a current state of an Internet connection, a number of transmission control protocol (TCP) connection sessions, and a traffic usage for each service to analyze an increasing amount of traffic in the broadband network, and to analyze a factor causing interference against the network.
However, hundreds or thousands of high-cost and high-capacity traffic analysis systems are required to professionally analyze an entirety of upstream traffic and downstream traffic in the broadband network through segmentation. Accordingly, not only construction costs but also high costs for maintaining and repairing are incurred as a traffic rate increases. Thus, introducing a system for analyzing an entirety of the upstream traffic and the downstream traffic in the broadband network is difficult, in terms of costs and maintenance.
To solve the aforementioned issue, a traffic sample analysis method installed in a partial section of the broadband network to analyze traffic is currently adopted as a method for analyzing rapidly increasing high-capacity traffic of the broadband network. The traffic sample analysis method may eliminate the above-described issues in terms of costs and maintenance, which may result from using a plurality of analytical systems. However, traffic analysis is possible using only an extracted traffic sample, in lieu of the entirety of traffic. Accordingly, a result of the analysis may differ from an actual amount of traffic analysis and as a result, numerous errors in measurement may occur.
Accordingly, to overcome issues found in conventional high-cost and high-capacity traffic analysis systems, traffic sample analysis systems, and the like, there is a need for a traffic analysis method that may construct an efficient high-capacity traffic analysis system at low costs. However, a method satisfying all the requirements has yet to be proposed.